


Storming Out The Weird Sisters

by pysgodyn



Series: Arashi : The Hogwarts AU! [1]
Category: Arashi (Band), RPF - Fandom
Genre: Hogwarts AU!, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pysgodyn/pseuds/pysgodyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Japanese Wizard and Witches Youth Equality Association in Hogwarts is now recruiting new members and in a progress of organization reform. You shall be able to join if you are:<br/>1. Studying in Hogwarts<br/>2. Japanese by birth and familial rights</p><p>P.S. Both purebloods and muggle-borns are welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Racism of muggles and muggle-nationalities

Why, Ohno wondered, there is even a need to form Japanese Wizard and Witches Youth Equality Association in Hogwarts, he could never comprehend. The campaign for muggle-born equality ever since the war resulted in massive success, at least on appearance. But that campaign has sparked movement everywhere through the wizarding world. Vampires, banshees, werewolves, even Veelas and Half-Veelas, and any other race or sub-race even, all demanding equality. Racism, Ohno grumbled, is a bunch of bullcrap. If The Creator, whoever it was, wanted to create equality, there will only be one race. Hence, equality is also a bunch of bullcrap.

He walked through Fat Lady without so much of a word, still annoyed with the unfairness of race and equality, when his friend Artemis Scamander patted him on the back.

“Good to see you out and about the castle, mate. Have you finally finished whatever project you’re on about now?”

“I go out and about,” Ohno said, startled.

“You go to classes, Ohno. I tried taking you down to breakfast once, and now I’m your eternal meal-at-common-room delivery boy.”

“I was working on the constellation map!”

“Which is brilliantly drawn and spelled. Thank you for making it possible to pass Astronomy for stupid kids who break their neck on Quidditch and wouldn’t bother to peek through the telescope.”

“You mean, you.”

“Yes,” answered Artemis solemnly,” I mean me.”

Ohno snickered and hurriedly step on the stairs before it started to move. Artemis followed.

“So. Where are we going?”

“I’d invite you, but it’s a bunch of bullcrap where I’m going.”

“Huh. Never saw you getting passionately hateful to anything before.”

“I hate Japanese people,” Ohno denies so strongly, Artemis guffawed.

“But _you_ are Japanese!”

Ohno only nodded grimly, in which intrigued Artemis more. And Sakurai Sho had the best timing ever, because he showed up next to Ohno out of nothing, and politely greeted him.

“Ohno-san. You’re heading to Astronomy Tower too? Shall we go together?”

For Artemis, everything clicked.

“Sweet Merlin!” And he laughed and laughed as he passed through them, stopped once to turn and sneaked a glance at Ohno’s face before he started to laugh again and finally ran and disappeared from their sight.

“You have a peculiar friend, Ohno-san,” Sakurai said pointedly. Ohno shrugged.

“Son of that Luna Lovegood. What do you expect?”

Sakurai Sho smiled knowingly,” Ah, so that was Scamander junior. Why do you think he laughed at you?”

“Racism,” Ohno replied curtly. Sakurai didn’t seem to know how to continue their conversation, so they walked the rest of the way in half-comfortable silence.

***

Sakurai Sho was muggle-born. Sho’s father was an important political figure in Japanese government, and when Sho turned five, their family moved to London because of his father’s job, the same year his younger sister was born. His mother was a housewife, who is graceful and kind, moreover a beauty. It was his mother who introduced him to fantasy fictions. For as long as Sho can remember, he had been reading fairy tales of a land far away, inhabited by wizards, witches, and other magical creatures. Little Sho believed on those stories more than he believed the newspapers his father made him read. So what if the stock prices on oil and gas rises, the heir of the great-wizard was about to put a curse on the evil seventh-son! But he effectively learned not to say anything like that ever again to his father, because then he got berated for two hours, and even his mother, the one who gave him the storybooks, got lashed out too. The storybooks became his and his mother’s secret.

Every year on his birthday, his family got him presents. The thing is, their idea of presents is not what Sho would want, but what themselves want. His father got him books about self-improvement and subscription to monthly economic and politic magazine, which piled up on the corner of his room. Even Mai, when she was finally two years old, would cut bits of newspapers containing articles she found interesting. Mostly about arson. His mother, in front of their family, would give him general gifts like pencil case and new bag for school, but when Sho went to bed, he would found new books beneath his pillows. And those were the gifts he treasured the most.

He remembered the day his acceptance letter from Hogwarts arrived, and the face his father made as he read the letter. His mother had to plead and threatened her husband for days to let their first born son attend to what his father called ‘a school for mentally challenged’.

“Give him a chance,” his mother whispered softly for a thousand times. His father narrowed his eyes.

“You know if he goes there, there is no turning back. He would never be normal again,” his father sighed, rubbing his forehead. He wasn’t a bad parent, he just hold on to the belief of what was best for him, Sho realized. So he spoke up.

“I promise I’d keep up with the normal things. I’ll do both.” That silenced his parents. His mother hurriedly said,”Sho, you don’t have to-,”

“How will you do it?” his father abruptly cut his mother.

“Send me what you’d want me to learn. You can test me every Christmas when I come home.”

And thus, Sakurai Sho was the Ravenclaw kid who got famous for reading three newspapers every morning. One News Prophet, one Daily Mail, and a Japanese muggle one none of his friends knew.

***

On their way up the narrow hall of swirling stairs toward the top of Astronomy Tower, a new brat (or how Ohno will always call the kid) collided on to Ohno’s back in his hurried steps.

“Oi!” Ohno turned his back.

“Oi yourself! We’re late to the meeting! Now hurry it a bit, won’t you?”

Ohno could hear Sakurai swallowed a laugh. They stood still together in disbelief, is the level of equality that much established, liberating new kids to treat their senior this way? The brat raised one thick – very thick, mind you—eye brow at them, “Well?”

Why on any universe of earth, would anyone rush into meetings for Japanese wizards studying in Hogwarts? Is there anything to emancipate to begin with? Ohno was so lost in thought that the kid with black, curly hair huffed impatiently. Before he even managed to say any remark, however, someone else’s’ voice cut him.

“Oh dear me. Has the meeting change place to the _stairs_ of Astronomy Tower? The memo must have passed my notice.”

The rest of everybody’s’ eyebrows rose at that. Sakurai half-opened his mouth, but yet again, before any words could pass his lips, another voice from the lowest stairs asked.

“Is that cynic or sarcastic? I can’t really tell.”

Ohno breathed in relief,” Masaki, you daft bastard! Haven’t seen you since beginning of new semester!”

The newest addition to the odd group standing on the lowest stairs stepped closer, and answered easily,” Yes you would if only you come down to eat once in a while. Not my fault we don’t have any classes together this year.”

Ohno grinned sheepishly, “ Sorry, working on a new one right now.” Aiba’s eyes shone with anticipation,” Is it a bat for me? Please tell me it is, the bat lent from Hufflepuff is endearingly defeating its purpose, so soft! And-“

“Pardon me terribly for interrupting this so-called heart-to-heart friendly chitty chatter, but,” the kid with smart mouth started, and Ohno noticed his green and silver stripe tie, “I am highly uncomfortable here. Suggestion, up we go, or we could just went back and go to our respective common room. Merlin knows someone here honestly got better things to do.”

As much as the snobbish way the Slytherin brat delivered his comment, Ohno technically agreed with him.

And Sakurai finally snapped,” I vote up.” He marched up without asking anyone to come with him, nor did he turn back to see who’s following.

Aiba almost hysterically pushed through the two kids and Ohno as he yelled,” Sho-kun, right behind you!”

Ohno glanced at the two first years eyeing him expectantly. He shook his head,” You should go first. I’m a slow stairs climber.”

The Slytherin brat with dark brown hair rolled his eyes and started to pass him. The black curly haired one—Gryffindor, Ohno finally realized—stood his ground.

“You’re lying. I saw you flew on your Quidditch class from Defense Against Dark Arts room. You have stamina.”

“Er- If you say so,” Ohno replied tonelessly. He still waited for the brat to go first like the others, but he didn’t even budge.

“And you’re also a Gryffindor.”

“Er- yes.”

“Why?”

Well, this is an awfully cheeky brat. Ohno wondered if he disliked the brat already because of his pushiness or because he’s Japanese.

“Why I say I’m slow or why I’m in Gryffindor?”

“Both,” the brat furrowed his very thick eyebrows.

The sun started to set on their west, the reddish orange tone filled the sky as Ohno stared at the glassless window.

He shrugged,” Because I chose to.”

***

 

 


	2. (Not yet) Through the Looking Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jun is a brat, Ohno being lazy and wise, Sakurai is diplomatist, Nino snarks, and Aiba believes that everything's going to be all right.

When the Professor McGonagall finally called,”Matsumoto, Jun,” the curly haired boy rushed to the front with shining eyes and expectant grin. Being a half-muggle, he was always hearing his father, the magical side of the family, telling his youthful days at Hogwarts. The way the ceiling in the great hall is enchanted – he sneaked a peek upwards, and it looked like there was no ceiling, but the night sky with all sides of the moon lining back from the door towards the professors’ table—and the time his father was sorted as a Hufflepuff. There was now little distance between him and the stool where the Sorting Hat was on, and he was about to get sorted. He cares very little of where he will be sorted too—although Gryffindor and Slytherin both sounds intriguing. He was chuffed enough that he got accepted, because when his older sister turned eleven, her letter never arrived.

_Oh well,_ she sighed. She took another spoonful of her sugary pink birthday cake. _I guess being like this is fine too. I hate robes._

Jun _loves_ robes. He took some pictures wearing them with his family before they went to King’s Station. He proudly passed the 9 ¾ wall and deliberately went back to see if his mother and sister managed to cross—they didn’t—and he said his goodbyes and see-you-at-Christmas at them there, and to his father inside the train .

_So here I am then_ , he thought as he primly sat on the stool and let Professor McGonagall put the hat on his head.

“GRYFFINDOR!”

He heard some cheering from the table beneath the red and gold banner, _I am in Gryffindor_.

After the dinner has finally finished, in which Jun helped himself to two more plates of pudding, all the House Prefects shouted at the first-years to follow him to their respective towers. Jun enthusiastically lined himself first as the Gryffindor’s Prefect stood at the end of the dining table near the entrance door. The Slytherins and Hufflepuff went first, followed by Ravenclaws and Gryffindors. All of them tread on the hall lining carefully as not to collide with another line of first years from another house. When both the Slytherins and Hufflepuffs turned to a different path, Ravenclaws and Gryffindors marched towards the same staircases. And when the stairs started to move around, Jun was ecstatic.

“Well here we are. First years, attention please!” the Prefect bellowed, “Fat Lady, meet first years. First years, meet Fat Lady. This portrait is the door to Gryffindor’s common room, and to enter, you need pass word. This month’s pass word is _winged peppermints_. I’ll post the new pass word every month on the common’s room board, so check into it. Everybody got that?”

Everyone nods eagerly. Jun and some others mumbled _yes_.

“Okay, let’s go in. Winged peppermints!”

Jun held his breath as the Fat Lady said,”Hullo first years!” and swung to its side, showing the hollow entrance. As they walked in however, it turned out they were not the first ones there.

Laid on his stomach by the fireplace, not bothering to sit on the red gold themed cushions and sofas was a boy with cropped brown hair. He was not wearing any robe, just plain trousers and a white shirt, rolled up to his arms, and he appeared to be sketching on his parchment with a golden feathered quill.

“Ohno!” their Prefect almost shrilled,” did you deliberately miss dinner again? You know Scamander won’t arrive at Hogwarts until tomorrow, did you eat nothing today?”

“No worries Prefect Potts, Artemis owled me a package of sandwiches,” the boy answered without looking up from his work. The Prefect—Potts, Jun repeated in his thoughts—sighed and turned back toward the silent first years. “Okay, boys, that’s the stairs to your dormitory. Girls’ dormitory is on the other side. You’ll find your name assigned to each room, and you will find your trunks by your bed,” Potts took a breath before he continued, “Breakfast is held on the great hall at 8 o’clock sharp. Your schedules will be up tomorrow morning. Any questions? No? Good, now off to bed with you.”

All the other first years started to fuss and chat, trying to race to their rooms. Jun, intrigued at the possibility of someone choosing to sit on the common room alone instead of going down for such magnificent supper served on magically refilling plates, tried to walk slowly to overhear Potts and Ohno as they talked.

“Are those first years, Prefect Potts?” Ohno sat up a bit straighter as Potts sat down on a sofa beside him. “Of course they are. Whose names you would know if only you come down.” Ohno shook his head, dismissing the topic,” Any muggle borns? Half-half maybe?”

Potts squinted, his eyes narrowing,”Why?” Ohno grinned sheepishly. “I’m out of crayons.” Potts groaned at that,”Merlin’s beard, Ohno! You’re finally a third year and you still cannot transform things to get what you want? What the bloody hell are crayons anyway?”

Jun has arrived on the last bit of stairs towards the boy’s dormitory, and he couldn’t comprehend the conversation. Even he had already outgrown crayons, and that rainbow colored ink with gold and silver shimmer he saw at Diagon Alley with his dad is much more amazing anyway. That Ohno guy must’ve been lunatic, aside from being pureblood wizard.

***

Ohno shrugged his shoulders as he replied,” Because I chose too.”

Here is a strong Japanese pureblooded wizard who attend Hogwarts without ever had to worry if he would ever receive an acceptance letter, too lazy to come down for meals, seems to dislike this association which is formed to keep in touch with their ancestral tradition, and worships crayons over wizarding world’s magically enhanced ink.

Jun was suddenly angry. His sister would have been better to be here rather than him. She would have appreciated the chance so much more.

“If you don’t want to be here, than why are you here at all?”

Ohno didn’t flinch at the harsh words flippantly thrown at him by a mere first-year. He gave Jun a tired smile.

“That, is something I have no liberty of choosing.” Then he huffed, seeing that there were so many stairs left until the top,” Seriously, why the top of _the highest tower_ in this castle?”

Jun, his tension dropped after hearing the toneless words, felt extremely rude. “Urgh. Now you’re making me feel guilty.” Ohno resumed to walk without turning to face him,” As you should. I mean first year, not even knowing my name, berating me out of nowhere….”

With reddened face, Jun hastily claimed,” I know your name. You’re Ohno Satoshi.” He hastened his steps, trying to walk beside Ohno. They were getting nearer to the top; Jun could almost see the magnanimous telescope. “Well I don’t know yours then. Don’t take it the wrong way, yet again,” Ohno finally peered from his back to see Jun’s embarrassment,” but I don’t know any of the first years’ names.”

Both Jun and Ohno was silent until they reached the top floor. Sakurai was on the furthest corner, folding his hands on his chest, clearly waiting for them. Aiba was already laid on his back, watching the darkening sky above them. Nino was the nearest to them, standing by the handrail of the staircase, his eyes watching them disinterestedly, ready to flee the meeting at any sign it’s going to be cancelled.

“I’m Matsumoto Jun,” he said, and he meant to say that exclusively to Ohno, but Sakurai chuckled at that. The rest of them stared at him as he unfold his hands and leaned at the wall,” You’re late, Matsumoto Jun.”

Jun grinned sheepishly, realizing the implied jab, showing off his uneven buckteeth,” Okay I deserved that. Sorry.”

Sakurai waved his hand dismissively, “Five people. That’s all the members we got this time. We used to have ten, but most of them have graduated, including the founding members. The ones left are me, Sakurai Sho, a second year, Ravenclaw. That tall one lying on the floor, Aiba Masaki, second year, Hufflepuff. And that person beside Matsumoto, Ohno Satoshi, third year, Gryffindor. There is Matsumoto Jun, clearly a first year, and judging by his tie, Gryffindor.” He then looked at the Slytherin first year by the hand rail. Then Aiba, Ohno, and Matsumoto, as if commanded, turned to face the kid in an instant.

The boy’s skin was pale, and it seemed to glitter under the moonlight. Unfortunately, a scowl ruined his handsome features. And when he opened his mouth, he said his name like it was a curse to the entire people in attendance,” Ninomiya Kazunari. Now that it looks like we are doing this after all, I hope this so called association wouldn’t be a regrettable disgrace.”

Taken aback, Sakurai replied,’” Why would you think we’d cancel?”

Ninomiya blinked, as if to claim how obvious it was, and how un-Ravenclaw of Sakurai to be so slow to not realize. Aiba watched their exchange from the floor, and said loudly,” All’s going to be fine. We’re going to be the golden era of this association, you’ll see.”

At that, Ohno finally laughed out loud.

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to write another Sho's POV in the next chapter. The poor sod deserves it given his tough background. And the interactions between Jun and Ohno fascinates me, must note to write more of them. I think I'll keep Nino's and Aiba's story much later....partly because I still don't have a clue myself.
> 
> To tegomisa, for advertising this fic. Ha!


	3. Jan-Ken-Pon!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because rock-paper-scissors are totally official and legit.

Aiba Masaki first met Sakurai Sho as first years in Potions class. On that meeting, Professor Slughorn fatefully set them together as partners. And so there was only fate to blame when Aiba knocked up their Dreaming Draught right to Sakurai’s face. Sakurai dropped to the floor unconsciously in an instant, and when Professor Slughorn rushed to make an antidote, it turned out that they ran out of necessary roots dried forthree days shined by crescent moonlight. They took Sakurai to Madam Pomfrey, and as Professor Slughorn got lectured by her about the importance of antidote on every lesson and how there is a limit on what her medicines can do as well, Aiba stood beside Sakurai’s bed; feeling the guilt building up to his chest. Madam Pomfrey said that he was going to be fine, it was a harmless potion. The only thing they could do was to wait until he woke up himself. Aiba nodded wordlessly, and he showed up every day between classes. When Sho finally woke up, it was lunch time a week after, and Aiba recalls the pale-shocked face he made as he mumbles things like ‘homework’, ‘newspapers’, and ‘missed the package’.

“Hey, hey, breathe. I’ll get Madam Pomfrey, stay there okay?” But Sakurai shook his head, panicking,” Wait, wait. I need you to-,” he coughed furiously, feeling dizzy and weak from doing nothing but sleep for a week. Aiba grabbed the tall glass of water on the end table beside the bed and gave it to Sakurai, encouraging him to drink. Sakurai took two large gulps, and shook his head again,” I need you to fetch me all the Daily Prophets, Daily Mails, and Asahi Shimbuns I’ve missed. And check if there was any package for me.”

  
Aiba was dumbfounded,” What? How do I do that?” Sakurai grabbed his arm and squeezed hard, switching to hiss on his native tongue,” I don’t care how you do it. I. Need. My. Papers.” As the saying goes, if looks could make this year’s Potions class hell for him, Aiba broke free of the grip and fled.

  
“I’ll check the Owlery first!” he shrilled. Sakurai shrieked back,” Find my packages too!” And Madam Pomfrey rushingly entered the chamber, whispering angrily as loud as she could,” Are you two off your rockers?”

  
Since the accident, Aiba’s impression of Sakurai was the Ravenclawest of them all. He said so to the boy in their second Potions class together, having apologized profusely back at the sick chamber carrying heaps of newspapers and packages containing two heavy books. At that, Sho huffed and smiled insincerely, “That’s not even a word. Now get further away from the cauldron. You can have a go at dicing ingredients, at least the most accident you can do from now on is to your own bloody fingers.” (Aiba’s fingers did get bloody; he couldn’t handle the silver thin cutting knife yet)

  
They became friends, if not very close ones, due to Aiba’s resilient tries to chat him up every opportunity he got. Sakurai just give in—it’s much easier.

  
So when Sho-kun— Aiba one-sidedly decide to call him that, and of course Sho let him—claimed that he will continue the meeting, off course Aiba eagerly followed. And when that cynical (or was it sarcastic?) Slytherin kid and Sho-kun looked like they were ready to rumble, Aiba cut them off and stood up for him. Peacefully, of course. Wouldn’t want to hurt Ninomiya’s feelings, he’s just a first year after all.

  
” All’s going to be fine. We’re going to be the golden era of this association, you’ll see.”

  
Ohno laughed out loud. Ninomiya scowled,” Why are you laughing? Why is he laughing?” He asked the others as Ohno wheezed instead of answering him. Aiba smiled goofily from the floor, staring back at the sky—the stars are beginning to show and twinkle—as he replied,” You can never know why Oh-chan being the way he is.”

  
“That is a confusing answer. And not to mention, kind of stupid,” Jun chimed in. Ninomiya nodded in agreement, at least the other Gryffindor have some sense,” Are J and I the only one sane here?”

  
Jun stopped watching Ohno starting a new series of laughter and turned to Ninomiya,” Did you just called me J? My name’s Matsumoto Jun.” Ninomiya tilted his head to the right and disinterestedly played with his fingernails,” Well you seem like a J to me. You know, capital.”Ninomiya then mockingly traced an imaginary capital lettered J in the air with his finger, as if making the letter capital helped the nickname in anyway. Aiba giggled, and even Sakurai followed the conversation with a smirk.

  
“Jun consists of only three letters, if my surname’s too complicated for you,” he started to irk, but then Ohno laughed harder, so he decided to snap at him instead,”Okay, what is actually the matter with you?”

  
Ohno lowered himself on the floor and finally sat down, legs shaking as he tried to calm himself,” You guys are interesting,” he smiled. “I like it.”

  
“They really are,” Sakurai said, “but that aside, we should get to today’s actual schedule. Now that we’re done introducing ourselves, we need to talk about reforming our organizational structure.” At that Ohno silenced his laughter completely, a gloom started to cloud his face. He shuffled slowly to the floor and sat next to Aiba. Getting comfortable, he decided to lie next to him. Aiba smiled pitifully and patted him on his head, not minding the seniority policy.

  
“What’s wrong with him now?” Jun raised an eyebrow. He is getting more and more bewildered by his seniors. This association was supposed to be sophisticated, and what he had witnessed so far is anything but. Well except Sakurai, he might be from some pureblooded family. The rest are a bunch of misfits in his eyes, especially Ohno Satoshi.

  
“He looks very depressed for someone’s who’s about to be the president of this association,” Ninomiya commented, then he retracted,” well it does makes sense, so anyhow, carry on.”

  
Sakurai’s face hardened,” What do you mean by that?”

  
Instead of answering, Ninomiya excused himself, closing his mouth and yawned, which in any way you look at it, is pretty much a fake yawn camouflaging a sneer.

  
Aiba sat up, still patting Ohno’s head. He wondered why there is so much hostility between Sho-kun and Ninomiya, and he would get into that later. But for now, he’ll play mediator. “Well Oh-chan’s not gloomy because he’ll be president. He’s acting out because there is the possibility that he might be, after this meeting.”

  
Matsumoto and Ninomiya looked at one another and furrowed their respective eyebrows, to which Matsumoto finally break,” Why is it only a possibility? I mean, he’s the oldest.” It was Aiba’s and Sakurai’s turn to look at one another, both seemed reluctant to answer. Facing Sakurai, who started to squint at him, Aiba gave up,” Well it’s the tradition to select the president, or as we called it here Leader—,” Aiba could hear Ninomiya muttered ‘no class’ as he continued,”—with two candidate of the oldest members.”

  
Sakurai cleared his throat,” And that will be me and Ohno-san.”

  
Jun heard a very small whimper from Ohno’s direction. This is getting ridiculous, and so, hot-blooded as he is, he spoke his mind loud and clear,” Oh stop that! You are being embarrassingly cowardly, and you’re supposed to be a Gryffindor!”

  
Total silence filled the room; they could only hear the sound of owls howling and wind rustling the trees.

  
Sakurai’s and Aiba’s face were murderous. And Ninomiya’s was contorted, as he almost snickered when Jun snapped, but changed his mind immediately as he saw the others’ expression. Ohno still lied on the floor, watching the sky intently, face blank as a clean parchment. When someone finally spoke up, it was Aiba, and he was not playing mediator this time. “And I suppose you know anything about him, how?”

  
Jun held his tongue this time, but he was still being defiant, matching the intensity of Aiba’s stares. He always stood by the things he thinks are right, and he was not about to back up this time, not when his senior of a Gryffindor is being very un-Gryffindor. Maybe Ohno has reasons, but Jun believes that you are how you act. Being Gryffindor means being brave and facing challenges without fear. But Ohno was showing weakness, and even though it is supposed to be a great honor to be nominated as the president—leader—of this association, the guy has the guts to whimper—whimper!—at said opportunity. Jun might have wrongly accused him of sloth without knowing him well, but this is out of line, and he will not take back what he said.

  
“Never mind this drama,” Ninomiya broke the staring game in the room,” how do the two of you determine who will be the leader?” Everyone noticed how Ninomiya’s voice almost cracked when he said the word leader, but none said a word about it.

  
Sakurai opened his mouth to answer, but it was left hanging when Ohno suddenly jumped up and yelled,” Nino! Rock, Paper, Scissors!”

  
Ninomiya threw scissors out of reflex, and held it in the air as he said,” Did you just shortened my surname?” Ohno’s face lit up as he hold out his curled fist up high,” I won. Okay. That’s enough practice, I think.”

  
Aiba smiled,” Oh-chan! You’re suddenly fired up!”

  
Jun who was suddenly ignored, asked petulantly,” Practice for what?”

  
Sakurai smiled,” You know the rules, Ohno-san. The winner should accept the title with grace and responsibility.”

  
Ohno’s face started to ashen,” Oh my God I should have practices to lose.”

  
Ninomiya, finally getting it, looked like he tried so hard not curse every person in the room with Unforgivables—first year as he is, he really seems capable of such curses—exclaimed,” Merlin’s saggy arse, tell me this is some kind of prank for first years.”

  
Sakurai and Ohno walked slowly towards each other on the center of the room, engaging one another with carefully deliberated steps. Both ignoring Ninomiya’s indignant exclamations as they held up their right hands in the air and cried out, synchronized.

  
“ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS!”

  
***


	4. (Un)Lucky Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matsumoto Jun attracts unluckiness; in the form of Ohno Satoshi

“Godric’s Goblet,” Jun spoke with his mouth half-full, and he walk past the disdainful look of the Fat Lady. He just got back from lunch and there’s time before his next class—Defense Against Dark Arts—begin, and he craved for some lounging time. He held a napkin containing as much garlic bread as it could as he searched for an empty sofa to sit on.

Just his luck.

The only spot was next to one Ohno Satoshi’s sofa. He furrowed his eyebrows and sighed, but he walked to him nonetheless. “May I sit here?” he asked coldly, but polite. Ohno looked up from the book he was reading and smiled,” Hey there. Sofa’s yours.” Jun bite his bread to hide a scowl. The thing that irk him the most is not how he doesn’t like Ohno, but how it doesn’t bother Ohno even a little bit that his junior is being purposefully distant.

“Oh no. Is lunch over?”

Jun blinked, only noticing that Ohno was eyeing his pile of bread forlornly. He recalled that Ohno has problems with remembering time to eat. He wanted to be mad again, but he doesn’t even know what for, because it has been months since that first meeting on the Astronomy Tower and Jun was getting tired of being petty, especially to someone who doesn’t care—it’s like taking a joy out of bullying someone. He wordlessly put the napkin of breads on the end table between them and gesturing Ohno to help himself. “Where is your friend who always brings you food?”

Ohno smiled gratefully, put his book down beside the napkin and took one garlic bread,” Now that you mention it, he did say he have Quidditch practice today.” He wolfed down the bread in an instant and licked his buttered fingers while Jun peered at the book he’s been reading. He raised both of his thick eyebrows at the title, which is very unusual to be read by a pureblood.

“Leonardo Da Vinci? Do you even know who that is?”

Ohno grinned excitedly,” Oh right, your mother is muggle. Can you bring me some oil paints this Christmas? I’ll pay you back—in wizarding monies if you don’t mind.” He completely tuned out Jun’s question, and Jun was stunned at the unexpected request. Calculatingly, he said,” If I do that, will you be a better leader now and not _skip_ the meeting every two weeks? Don’t think I don’t recognize your pattern.”

Ohno’s was no longer grinning; his face turned calm as he replied,” Ah. The meeting’s Saturday evening after all. But others will have a ruckus if I change it. Sakurai has his books and Masaki has Quidditch. Nino had supplementary lessons on many subjects too.” Hearing Ohno says Ninomiya’s name so casually, Jun had the held his grunt. The two of them somehow are getting friendlier due to their shared lack of enthusiasm for the association, and Jun disapprove of them both. Even though he isn’t prejudiced, why the hell is a Gryffindor and a Slytherin are better together than two people of the common house – in which is himself—is something that he cannot comprehend. Jun, not knowing what is actually bothering him anymore, but knowing that he is and always will be bothered when it comes to Ohno, huffed as he stood and grabbed his bag,” I got class.” He didn’t ask what Ohno’s doing on Saturday evening every two weeks that is more important than the meeting; he convinced himself that he couldn’t care any less. He proceeded to march to the common room entrance, brushed his shoulder to someone he didn’t see, but he mumbled a quiet sorry to the faceless person anyway.

The person turned out to be Scamander, and he whistled playfully as he pat Ohno on the back,” And here I thought you’ve gotten tired of me as your serving boy and got a cuter and younger one to bring you food. And not that I’m hurt by it, but what am I supposed to do with the ten crab cakes in my trousers I brought for you?”

Ohno turned his face and smirked,” I thought you’re just happy to see me.”

Artemis scowled and hissed,” You’re too young for innuendos, my friend. And not so loud! What will Genevieve think if she heard you?”

“I believe your girlfriend will be delighted, since she gave me a comic book about two guys romancing and claimed that it is art and I should study any kind of art,” Ohno pointed at his bag,” I was going to return it to her later, but since you’re here now…”

Artemis paled,” Oh no you don’t, I’m not getting any of my prints on that revolting comic book. Here are your food, arsehole.” He shoved a bunch of crabcakes to Ohno’s lap and sprinted towards the entrance, leaving Ohno who was already cackling.

***

Ninomiya stood shivering on the Owlery, and whistled for Tsuchinoko, the pet owl he got on his sixth birthday. It flew down from the top of the tower to his raised arm, hooting excitedly.

“Hello to you, too. Do they feed you well here?” Tsuchinoko hooted contently, and pecked Ninomiya on his cheek gently. He gave it a crooked smile,” I don’t believe you. I will bet you twenty mice that you would have been treated better at Durmstrang.” The snow white feathered owl ruffled its feathers indignantly. “I can’t believe that you like it here, traitor,” he tickled its sides as he tied a letter on its foot,” Now go and send that to father, he’d be delighted to know I’m coming home for Christmas. I think.”

Tsuchinoko pecked at his cheek again and hooted solemnly, and then he spread his wings and flew away from the tower. Ninomiya stared at its shadow long until he couldn’t see it anymore. He casted a Tempus. Realizing that it’s time for that useless, classless Hogwart’s version of supposedly prestigious association, he sighed in resentment as he made his way down. He wondered if he still had that puking pastilles left from that Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop.

“Good evening everyone,” Sakurai stood on the corner of the Astronomy Tower,” This will be our last meeting before mid-term exams and Christmas break. Ohno-san has excused himself from today’s meeting, hence I will lead.”

Aiba nodded eagerly, sat comfortably in his favorite spot on the center of the room. Ninomiya grunted from his Potions book. Matsumoto—who sat next to Aiba didn’t say anything, only focusing to stare on Ohno’s empty spot across from him.

“It’s okay Jun-kun, at least you see him on your dorm everyday right?” AIba patted him on the back kindly. Jun’s eyes bulged as he blurted,” Wha- I’m not missing him, if that’s what you’re insinuating! I just think that he’s unfit to be Leader.”

The others has heard him say it every so often, they didn’t took it as an insult anymore, especially Aiba. He’s being terribly giddy every time Jun says things like that, almost like knowing a secret that he can’t yet share. “He has personal things he needs to take care of, Jun-kun you know that,” Aiba smiled pityingly, and what the bloody hell does he pity me for, Jun thought.

“Merlin, not this shite about how Jun hates Ohno again, it’s almost like it is part of the rundown already,” Ninomiya groaned, still reading his Potions book,” is there a way to skip forward to the part when we bid goodnight so some of us could study for mid-term?”

“Hey,” Jun’s face started to redden,” no one is forcing you to be here.” Ninomiya rolled his eyes,” Believe me, somebody is, otherwise…,” he muttered indecipherable words that sounds like curses to Jun’s ears.

“Behave, you two,” Sakurai interrupted before Jun explodes in his justice and glory like the Gryffindor he is,” as I was saying, this is our last meeting before mid-term, so I decided to postpone our usual cultural sharing and have a bit of tutorial session.” Jun smiled at that, because that will be very helpful to his Transfigurations grade, he could almost see failing mark every time he flicked his wand trying to turn a mouse into a cup.

“Finally, something actually useful,” Ninomiya said, surprising Jun for suddenly being at his side,” I need some help with History.” Aiba nodded eagerly,” Me too!” The first years looked at him, overwhelmed. “But I thought you’re tutoring,” Jun said. Sakurai smirked because of course he will be their one and only tutor,” No, Aiba has been and will always be tutored for History. And all the other lessons, I’m afraid.” Aiba grinned, not minding the jab,” But if you two have problems with Quidditch, come to me anytime!”

“Quidditch is not being tested,” Ninomiya deadpanned. Aiba shrugged innocently,” Come to me nonetheless, we’ll have fun.” Jun laughed at Ninomiya’s squinting eyes, because if looks could kill, right?

“Sakurai-san, can you teach me Transfigurations?” Jun asked hopefully.

Sakurai and Aiba looked at each other upon that request. Aiba started to grin manically, and Sakurai seems amused. Ninomiya waited, because it seems what they will say next will be a torment to Jun, and he like to see that pretty face all scrunched in contortion. “Well see, if it’s Transfiguration,” Sakurai said carefully, readying himself for Jun’s reaction,” Ohno-san is on the top of his year.”

Just his luck.

***

 


	5. (the lack of) Olive Branch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Christmas break is about to start!

Only a few more days until Christmas break and mid-term exams are already over, Ohno thought regretfully. He’s been having too much fun watching that cheeky Matsumoto brat staring at him intently every time they passed in the dorm; gripping a Transfiguration book so hard his knuckles turned white, thick brows furrowed so low Ohno feared they might fall off. Every time, Ohno smiled at him as if beckoning him to come, daring him. And every time, the brat would grit his teeth and turn around to his peers, red to his ears.

It was all thanks to Sakurai whom he passed at the hallway to his Charms class and said,” If Matsumoto ever asked for your help on his Transfigurations, please do so.” Surprised, Ohno nodded. And he was going to do that exactly, but Jun never _actually_ asked, so. What a shame, he thought as he searched for his Vincent Van Gogh: The Drawings hand book near the common room’s fireplace. Desperate, he raised his wand and said,” Accio,” hoping that the book will show up.

“Hey!” Ohno heard the sound of a book flapping and rustling as if fighting against someone’s hold. He turned towards the source of the ruckus and saw the brat, confused and wary, finally let go if his grasp and saw the book flew to Ohno’s hands. Scowled, Jun said resignedly,” I should’ve known it was yours.”Ohno raised his eyebrows, “It is actually Sakurai’s and I have to return it to him before Christmas break because he’s going home. But if you’re interested, I think he’ll let you borrow it.” Jun shook his head, wondering why he would think this interest him in any way,” Why are you reading books about muggle painters?”

Ohno’s face lightened at the question,” Would you like to see what I’ve been working on?” Taken aback at the invitation, Jun nodded at reflex. He’s been hearing so much about Ohno’s magical widgets. It was well known that the peculiar third year had swift hands at tinkering objects, but Jun had never seen one of his invention out of stubbornness; even Ninomiya already borrowed the infamous Ohno’s charmed astrological map once.

“It’s in my bedroom,” Ohno beckoned him with a tilt of his head, smiling good naturedly. Jun tried to reconsider, and come up with some excuse, but he honestly is intrigued, and he has lots of time to kill anyway, so he followed Ohno up the stairs towards the third years’ bedroom. He looked around as he stepped in the door Ohno opened; there was little difference to the first years’ shared room. The furthest bed from the door was curtained, and it didn’t really surprise Jun that when Ohno opened the curtain, the bed was unmade, with so many paints, canvases and other trinkets you couldn’t see the bed anymore.

“How do you even sleep?” Jun deadpanned. Ohno grinned sheepishly, “If I curl real tight, you know, like a cat,” he said, pointing at the little corner by the wall. Jun shook his head in disbelief. He scanned through the mess, trying to figure out which one is the recent work. He spotted an attempt of the Vitruvian Man. Catching his gaze, Ohno reached to the painting on the parchment,” Try to wave at him.” Dumbfounded, Jun silently do as he’s told.

“Eep!” Jun took a sudden step back,” It waves back! What is this, semi-portrait? How did you do that?”

Delighted, Ohno laughed,” It’s still just a practice though. I’m working on a full body one like Fat Lady, or the ones hanging on the school’s hallway. No matter how much I poke at this,” he jabbed a finger on the Vitruvian Man’s arm, earning a scowl,” he still can’t move fluently, much less walking to another frame.” Jun hummed, and he saw many other failed attempts towards fully motioned Vitruvian Man. “This is somehow creepy.” Ohno nodded resignedly,” I suppose so, but I have all of Christmas break to figure things out.” Jun looked around the mess for the second time,” Why haven’t you started packing? You have a whole load of…stuff.” Jun almost said crap, but he reminded himself that they are in the middle of fairly pleasant conversation, and it felt quite nice, not being all intense with the third-year.

“Oh I’m staying at Hogwarts this year,” Ohno replied, eyes cast down to the drawings in his hand, still jabbing at the Vitruvian man. He looks like he does not really want to elaborate as in why he’s not going home, so Jun was left in an awkward silence until he pushed himself to ask, “Why Vitruvian Man, though?”

Ohno turned his head up, a little somber, but he still replied with a small smile,” I have to practice drawing someone imaginary before trying out for real.” Somehow there seems to be more to tell, yet again, but Jun decided not to pry. Instead he asked, “How do you find the time to do all this? Are you neglecting your studies?”

Ohno fell completely silent at the seemingly harmless question. His face started to redden, mouth agapes as if he realized that he has said too much to the wrong person; in this case Matsumoto Jun. “Ah, umm. Promise me you won’t be mad? I have reasonable reasons, I swear,” he almost stuttered, hand fidgeting on the bottom of his untucked white shirt. Jun narrowed his eyes,” What?” Jun tried to count every time he got mad at Ohno, but mostly all of them are about the association membership. Unless—Jun connected the dots—unless it has everything to do about the club. He gasped angrily,” Every other Saturday evenings? Are you trying to tell me that you have been neglecting _our club_?”

“I wouldn’t say _neglecting_ , but as I told you, I have reasons,” Ohno quipped, but he was cut by Jun’s outburst. “You are ditching sessions to draw _pointless imaginary_ man. Why is it that every time I start to think that you are not that awful of a person, you always tried to prove me wrong?” Ohno raised both of his eyebrows. This Matsumoto kid has serious anger management and tolerance issues. But seeing angry Jun is something he’s used to, so he replied in his usual easy tone, losing his previously nervous demeanor,” I have my reasons, as I said.”

“Well pray tell me then,” Jun gritted the words. “See,” Ohno halted before he had the chance to say his piece, because the sight of Jun distracted him. His face was hard, mouth pushed into a very thin line, eyes so fiery Ohno wondered if they will start to blaze. Jun looked ferociously handsome, and he’s only eleven years old. Ohno’s hands suddenly twitched to reach the paints and canvases on his bed. “Please hold that pose,” Ohno said instead. Stunned, Jun only managed to say a half word of,” Wha-?” before Ohno spelled him still with a Petrificus Totalus. Needless to say, after the whole fiasco, Ohno was left with a finished draft and a painful bump in his head. The two of them didn’t meet (much to Jun’s avoidance) until the Christmas break came along.

***

Ninomiya hoped to all of the gods and the spirits to bring him strength. As in strength to strangle his dorm mates’ necks and snap them then their wands too. This is why he hated Hogwarts and its stupid segregation of one’s ability to either be brave, smart, loyal, or cunning. Or this can also because that stupid Gallahan kid for showing enough weaknesses to be actually marked weak—which is a very stupid thing to do if you’re a Slytherin, more so if you’re sorted into one—henceforth being the target of everyday mocking and pumpkin juice. It certainly was Piers’s fault for telling Ninomiya to shove his breakfast down Gallahan’s trousers. In which maybe Ninomiya should have done instead of replying,” That is stupid,” and proceeded to eat his breakfast in peace.

Because ever since, he never actually got any peace left. Ninomiya was targeted the very next day. He found his robes burned on the common room’s fireplace in the evening. He huffed impatiently as he Aguamenti’d his robes and spelled his robes clean and whole. Piers changed tactics upon that, and began to steal his things missing because his logic was, if it’s not there, he cannot fix it. Poor Piers and his nonexistent brain; he thought as Ninomiya transfigured the things he needed. Missing textbooks, robes, and ties he can deal with simple charms and spells. He also retaliated with Bat Bogey Hexes every time right to their faces. He’s brave enough to hex them right on their faces, but cunning enough not to be found out by the teachers. Ha! Who said he couldn’t be a Gryffindor? Gallahan was thankful, but they both know that is not how it works here on the Slytheryn dungeon. Gallahan owed him a debt for showing off Piers and his minions, but he’s thankful still.

But those bunch of overconfident arses even dared to mess with his one and only salvation in this thrice damned school. His beloved Tsuchinoko. He found out just a day before Christmas break, on his way to the Owlery to give his owl its’ usual treat. He whistled once and twice, but Tsuchinoko didn’t fly down. Instead, he heard some pitiful squeaks and hoots from the bottom corner of the room. Rushing to Tsuchinoko’s sides, Ninomiya found that his owl has been spelled petrified, probably since last night, and when it tried to fly down, it fell from the tower to the ground, which was luckily heaped with straws, minimizing its injuries. Ninomiya held Tsuchinoko as he gritted his teeth hard enough to chip a tooth. He didn’t care about retaliation anymore. He couldn’t care any less for Gallahan, Piers, and the pitifully plebian Hogwarts’ version of the Japanese Association. Tomorrow he’s going home, and he’s going to demand a transfer, most preferably Durmstrang.

***

Sakurai Sho went home with a nervous breakdown and a bit of flu. Unlike his peers at school, whom upon the end of mid-term threw their parchments and textbooks jovially in the air, he continued his late night reading and studying for his father’s curriculum; the usual Math, Biology, History and Social Studies. He sneezed whilst opening the gate, and he sneezed as he struggled to open the door with one hand—his other was occupied with a massive baggage.

“Let me help you with that, Sho-chan!”

Oh, and he almost forgot. Sakurai Sho also went home with a happy-go-lucky Hufflepuff, namely Aiba Masaki.

“Thanks, just put the bags by the stairs, we’re going to greet my parents first.” Aiba nodded, and did just so, and after he tried to pat the creases on his newly acquired –technically spelled—muggle clothing. “Do I look okay Sho-chan?”

Sakurai, squinting from his bleary eyes, smiled through his masked face as he held down a sneeze,” Perfect. Just don’t do anything weird. My father is still wary about anything magical.” Aiba nodded again, “I had a crash course with Jun-kun the other day about living like muggle. He said that if anything seems strange to me, I must not talk about it. Or touch it.”

Sakurai thought that it is a very good advice, knowing Aiba. This impromptu visit was last minute, two days before Christmas break Aiba received a letter from his family saying that all of them had caught Dragon Pox and to stay at St. Mungo’s. Sho couldn’t handle his pouting and slouching at the prospect of spending Christmas at school, so he asked him to stay with him. After his mother said yes, of course. His father’s opinion is still unknown, and Sho didn’t really want to find out. Maybe it will come out at dinner, he thought, watching Aiba being completely transfixed with the intercom.

***

%MCEPASTEBIN%

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to lose control over what I'm writing about. Why do I write a chaptered story, why? 
> 
> As usual, this is for tegomisa, my beta. Couldn't and wouldn't do it without her.


	6. Algebra, Water Sprinkler and Muggle Consoles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is always a wonder why something exist. Such is a nature of men...and boys.

There will come a day, Sakurai grudgingly thought, a day where he no longer need to prove himself worthy. A day where he no longer need to work twice as hard as anybody else. But today’s not the day, and he’ll live with it, even though it was only the second day of Christmas break. He jotted down his answer for the Algebra test his father _kindly_ made, trying not to glance at the window and see how unusually nice the weather is. He concentrated on the next problem, in which he’s told to find another value of x. He sighed defeatedly as his brain rumbled through the question. All he really want right now was to lay on his back in the garden and take a nap. Which Aiba must be doing right now because he can no longer hear his laughter; which carries anywhere throughout the house. Sakurai has never been so green with envy with Aiba until now for being born in a normal family. By normal he meant consistent, not in a limbo between two world like his own. He sighed again. At least last night’s dinner was not as disastrous as he feared. Aiba hold himself together really nicely, except on the part when his father commented his son’s sickness with ,” Nasty thing, flu is.” And Aiba replied with, “ Yeah I don’t really like travelling with Floo either, makes me dizzy. I like trains better.” His father raised his eyebrows, “ What about trains?” Sho immediately asked his father to pass the salt while stepping on Aiba’s foot to cut the conversation before it got any weirder.

Sho sneezed to his handkerchief once, twice, and finally thrice as he stared forlornly to his answer sheet. Two more problems, then a fifteen minute break before his father hands him another sheet containing problems for another subject. He steeled himself. After this day he’s going to do nothing but lounging and catcing up on sleep. He deserves it.

Aiba felt ticklish feeling on his nose. Hoping it was just a dream, he continued to doze off—until it tickeld his neck. He groaned and gave up, opening one eye, to see Sakurai Mai holding a string on both of her hands.

“Mai-chan? What are you-urk!” He choked on his words as Mai pull her hands, and only then, half suffocating, did Aiba realize that Sakurai’s three year old little sister just tried to strangle him. “Aiba-niichan play!” Mai sing-songed happily, still pulling the strings. Aiba gasped and hurriedly grabbed Mai closer to lessen the tension, then he grasped the multiple loops of string on his neck and rushingly pulled it off. Mai aawed disappointedly,” Aiba-niichan play!”

“Wh- what game do you have in mind?” Aiba struggled to breathe as he rubbed the pain on his neck repeatedly. Mai reached into her coat’s pocket and showed an article with a picture that isn’t moving. This must be from Sho-chan’s muggle newspaper, he thought as he read the headline. Serial Killer Found Strangled in His Own Home. Aiba shuddered at the grotesque content. There is no way he would play this with her, so he asked Mai with a false cheer,” Sorry Mai-chan, why don’t we play something else today? What else do you want to play?”

Mai scrunched her face as she thougt of another game, then she smiled as she answered,” Arson!” Aiba tried not to wince. Muggle kids are scary. He worriedly thought of another game to do but all he could think of was Quidditch or de-gnoming garden and that’s not helping his current case at all. Thankfully Sho-kun’s mum came at that exact moment, saving his arse from having to play some horrifying arson game with Mai and accidentally set the house on fire while Sho-kun’s studying.

“There you are, Mai. It’s your nap time already. Come along, now,” she smiled as she scooped up the girl on her arms, leaving Aiba with a heap of string on his lap. Sakurai’s mom turned pale as she saw. “Oh dear. Are you okay Aiba? Did she hurt you?”

“No, no. She was just playing with me, ma’am,” he replied, adding a silent _I think_. She huffed annoyedly,” This is all her father’s fault, I assure you. Giving newspapers to a child without first filtering its content—what’s a mother to do now, when your little daughter keeps a scrapbook filled with pictures of houses on fire and strangled bodies?”

“Er-,” Aiba said because he’s not sure what answer to give. “Stay here Aiba, I’ll be back in a minute,” she walked into the house, carrying Mai, and left one confused Aiba on the garden. That’s decided then, Aiba thought as he looked up to the clear sky, Sho’s family is weird. He waited for a while, when suddenly water sprinkled on the garden from a metal tube springing from the ground. Astounded, he continued to watch the movement of the metal tube swinging and turning, sprouting water. He didn’t even care that his clothes are starting to get wet, this is true Muggle telochlogy-tenochlogy- whatever it’s called he’s witnessing.

“Aiba-kun? What are you on about standing there with the sprinkler on? Get in here, quick!” Sho’s mother showed from the door connecting the garden to the living room. Aiba, still perplexed, hurried inside without a word. He belatedly realized he should have taken off his muddied shoes before he entered, “Oh dear I’ve dirtied your floor, I’m so sorry,but—sprinkler?” Sho’s mum confusedly said,” Yes, sprinkler?” Embarassed, Aiba grabbed the tissue box on the end table and started to wipe off his mess from the floor, hiding his blushed face.

“We don’t have those—sprinklers—in our house. Mum usually spelled Aguamenti—oh no I shouldn’t,” he shut up because Sho had warned him about talking of magic in front of his parents. Sho’s mother was far from being bothered though, as she smiled gleefully saying the word,” Aguamenti? Is that derived from the word _aqua_ I wonder. Is it latin? Do you wizards and witches use latin for spells? Now I regret dropping that class back in university, who could have known? Well my son knows now, that much is certain. But he doesn’t talk much about school, does he? Not even in his letters, they are always so brief. ”

Barged by her words, Aiba could only gaped before he gathered enough wit to answer,” He must have been busy, Sho-kun works harder than anyone else in his year. Than anyone in Hogwarts, really. He’s also the vice-president for the JWWYEA.”

“JW- pardon?”

“Japanese Wizard and Witches...er- well I just call it the Japanese culture club, because we studied the differences of the spells and history in wizarding Japan. Sho-kun knows what the abbreviations for. I sure don’t,” said Aiba bashfully, laughing at his own forgetfulness. Sho’s mother smiled kindly in reply,” I think Sho mentioned that he joined some kind of japanese club, but he neglected to mention that he became vice-president this year! We should have toasted to that last night.” She glanced at her wristwatch, surprised to see the time,”It’s already four o’clock and I haven’t prepare dinner. Well if you excuse me then Aiba-kun, we must continue talking about the wondrous world you’re living in until later.”

Aiba was reluctant to stop talking to the kind lady, and he will be bored stiff without anything to do until then, especially when Sho’s busy taking some other tests and Mai having a nap, so he followed her and asked,” If you don’t mind me helping, I’m quite good with knife! And my mother said I’m a good tester because my stomach doesn’t easily get upset. And we can chat more! I can tell you everything about our school and you can tell me about muggle tenchologic!”

Sho’s mother laughed. “Of course you can! And Aiba-kun?”

“Yes, ma’am?”

“It’s called technology.”

After dinner, which was Chinese themed because Aiba slipped that his favorite meal is mabo tofu and he helped cooking, Sho was too tired for anything but to lounge on his bed getting ready to sleep. He was continuously drifting on and off the dreamscape when he thought he heard Aiba whispered,” Sho-chan, you better be prepared for Christmas. Your mum’s gift will be brilliant.”

***

In his dimly lit room, Ninomiya has been doing nothing but staring at his newly acquired set of muggle television and the so called Play Station console. They were early Christmas gift from his parents so he could play as much as he wants before it was time to get back to school. Christmas gift, he scoffed. He’d rather call it bribery, because that is all what these muggle non-sensical machinery are. He clearly remembered what his parents said as they wished him gooodbye at King’s Cross on his first day as a Hogwarts student. His face was red out of constant anger the past month ever since his father said that he won’t be going to Durmstang.

“Be good and have excellent grades. Then maybe we’ll consider Durmstrang.”

He honestly does not understand why does his parents are so against Durmstrang, and so in favor of Hogwarts. So maybe both of them were from Hogwarts, his father a Hufflepuff and his mother Ravenclaw. So maybe in the past Durmstrang used to practice dark magic. Why won’t his parents see the quality of Durmstrang’s graduates now? Elites, the lot of them. Even the first ever JWWYEA was formed in Durmstrang, by Abe Hiroshi. The ever charismatic spokeperson of the Japanese Wizarding Ministry. Rumors are he’s going to be elected as Prime Minister sooner or later. And Ninomiya could have been its’ student and having a promising future just like him. Well maybe not like him, _like_ him, because he’s not into politic. He does like being famous though. Instead, he is now in the most underdog house in Hogwarts with its lousy part of JWWYEA, and currently being bullied to top it off. 

To him, one or two sets of muggle games are hardly fair. And he’s going to announce that at dinner later. He’s eleven years old, and he’s entitled to have opinions. So he did. But as it turned out, the next day he got a new console slash early Christmas gift slash bribe called Nintendo DS. He sighed at his misfortunes, staring at two of his newy acquired presents in his bedroom. Oh well, he’ll postpone this fight until he got a better standing, because apparently eleven years old’s opinion are to amount as nothing.

For now, where’s the Merlin damned power button?

 

***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tegomisa who seems to like this chapter more because there's Aiba in it.


End file.
